La Vida Loca
by Nyx.GoDeSs
Summary: One shot for a contest! Please read and review! some language


**La Vida Loca**

"Ohhhh my god Alice! Could you take any longer to get ready??? We are going to the GROCERY store for the Christmas party, and to the AIRPORT!!!" Bella yelled from the top of the stairs. She was getting _really_ frustrated.

"Perfection takes time! And I'm not leaving until my outfit is _perfect_!" she yelled back. Alice took a look up and down in the mirror.

"Hate the pants..." she said as she swiftly threw the pair of bright green patten leather pants into a pile with other numerous clothing articles.

"Don't like the shirt either!" she quickly ran to her bigger-than-her-room sized closet and went to the rack with the tank tops. "Too cold....Oh! I know!" She quickly got to all her cashmere sweaters, and picked a brown v-neck that didn't show to much.

"Better, now, where are my jeans?" she sniffed around her closet looking for the familiar smell of denim. All the clothes had a different smell, and Esme liked to play hide and seek with her clothes. It took her a second to grab a washed/worn-out style pair and slip them on her short legs.

"Casual, and not too sexy...I like it." she complimented herself. "Shoes..." she muttered after taking a good look at herself again.

"ALICE, YOU'RE A VAMPIRE! YOU LOOK FINE! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?!WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE PICKING UP ANNA, NICOLE, SAMMI AND RACHEL!!!" Bella roared from downstairs.

"Ugg. shut up bella, one can never just be_ fine_!" she groaned. "Wait...Ugg! My boots!" she ran over to her department store sized shoe rack. Just then she had a vision...the red and green Christmas-colored-style boots flew across the room and started walking...she zoned back in and lunged for her pair of boots, when they flew across the room!

"What the _hell_?!" Alice exclaimed.

The boots stood themselves up and began moving as if someone was wearing them. They flew up to above Alice's head and she started jumping up and down trying to reach them. Her pixie body was too short.

Alice's phone began to ring:

She'll make you take your clothes off

And go dancing in the rain

She'll make you live her crazy life

But she'll take away your pain

Like a bullet to your brain

COME ON!

Upside inside out

She's livin' la vida loca

She'll push and pull you down

She's livin' la vida loca!

She ran over to her bed and grabbed her cell, not bothering to look at the caller I.D. "Hello?" she answered.

"Oh, and yet you have time to answer your phone...Alice! Come on, we're leaving without you if you're not down in 2 minutes! Your lucky we didn't already, Renesmee just woke-"

"Yeah, well I'm just a little preoccupied at the moment! Can you get Emmet please!" she explained while still jumping up and down while the boots were moving like a

"EMMET!" she screeched on the other line.

"Thanks Bells, I promise I will be down as soon as-" she was interrupted by a pounding on her door.

"Oh never mind...I'll see you in a second!"

She ran to open the door, but was too late when Edward, Jasper and Emmet all came running in through her door, racing straight to the closet.

"NOOOO! EMMET!!" she yelled.

She was too late, Emmet jumped to the top of the closet racks and brought them all down with him.

Jasper raced over and grabbed at something...and Edward began...LAUGHING?!

"What the _HELL_ is going on?!BENJAMIN??? What is _he _doing here and _WHY THE HELL WERE MY BOOTS FLOATING IN THE_...." Alice questioned, looking like she was going to hyperventilate.

"Alice, ALICE! Calm down!" Edward said, holding back a laugh.

"But...he...and...my...phone...Bella...going to the airport.....an outfit...my boots! And Why. Is. He. Here."

All 4 of the boys burst out laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Ohhhh....al, al...Alice! You..you..you shoulda seen the look on your face!" Emmet said howling with laughter.

Alice just narrowed her eyes, and turned back to Edward And Ben.

"Alice..." Ben replied once they calmed down

"I still don't see what's so funny.." she mumbled.

"Alice, its Benjamin from the Egyptian Cover, don't you remember?" Asked Edward.

"Of course I _remember_! But what does he have to do with my darn boots!"

Edward was suppressing another laugh, "well, don't you remember what he could do...?"

"Oh. But I thought he could only move stuff like earth and water and crap."

"Allow me to explain, I'm here for your little Christmas party, but I have furthered my powers to where I can move, well, pretty much anything and everything, so it was me moving your boots, and when you saw it, you were to late." Benjamin said with a smile.

"Great, so you were all in on this..?" Alice questioned, glaring especially at Jasper.

"Sorry Babe." Jasper said.

"Well, I have to get going. Don't want to be even more late for the party and picking up Anna, Nicole, Rachel and Sammi..." Alice grabbed her boots with another glare at them all but before she could storm out the door, her phone rang:

She'll make you take your clothes off

And go dancing in the rain

She'll make you live her crazy life

But she'll take away your pain

Like a bullet to your brain

COME ON!

Upside inside out

She's livin' la vida loca

She'll push and pull you down

She's livin' la vida loca!

"DAMN IT! HELLO?!" Alice yelled into the phone

"Alice, Its Bella...we left already." Bella said on speaker.

As soon as she said they left Edward collapsed on the floor rolling with laughter.

Alice threw the phone at him and fell on her bed and screamed into the pillow kicking her legs like a 5-year-old.

"Is everything alright?" Bella asked

"Yes, love, Alice is just throwing a mini fit..." Edward replied.

"Oh, I guess I should have waited for her, but she was just taking _forever_. I'll talk to you when we get home, Renesmee says hi! Bye Edward."

"See you soon, my love." He snapped the phone shut and got up to jump on the bed to Alice where Jasper was sitting snickering. Emmet and Benjamin left.

"Aw, cheer up sis, they'll be back in an hour or so!"

"Shut up Edward!" Alice yelled throwing a pillow at him.

"Look at it like this babe, now you have more time to get ready.." Jasper said, trying to help.

Alice propped herself up on her elbows, "That's true," she said "_But_, you four are in soooo, soooo, soooo much trouble when I'm done getting ready. Now LEAVE!" she said pushing them both off the bed with her feet.

"Perfection takes time." she said jumping up and running to her closet to clean up the mess they made.

"Damn vampire boys." she muttered


End file.
